la rosa azul
by eriiqa45
Summary: optimus conoce a una chica que tiene un pasado muy oscuro pero lo que no sabe que ella no es del planeta tierra , y no es de cybertron como el ha creido siempre. OptimusXOc


**La rosa azul **

**Hera una era de guardianas de luz eran la que gobernaban y equilibrio de los planetas, como también cuidaban los planetas para que no se enfermen ellas eras seres muy hermosos y de gran carácter cuando son niñas son tiernas y muy mimadas pero cuando comienzan a crecer se vuelven duras y muy frías hasta que conozcan el amor verdadero en el mundo de las gorianas cada goriana cuando nace también nace su esposo y cuando se ven por primera vez se enamoran , los machos son robot des gigante pero usan sus hologramas para estar cerca de su esposa o hijas. **

**Esa raza fue creada ahí con la ayuda de la gran reina fermian y el gran Lionel que era un transformador ellos eran los verdaderos reyes de gondor y tuvieron 9 hijos e hijas que eran seres hermosos y poderosos ,entre los hermanos luchaban por gobernar Gondor que es un planeta más grande de todos casi del tamaño de 10 galaxias, y ese planeta era como el corazón de todos los planetas y si ese planeta no existiese los demás morirían y el planeta dependía de una neo reina , cuando la reina fermian murió ,el rey Lionel estaba devastado por la muerte de su esposa pero sobrevivió por su ultima hija que la llamo Athena ,ella era la más pequeña de todos sus hermanos y la más inocente y de corazón puro ella tenía piedad hacia los esclavos.**

**Al crecer athena no quería nada que saber con la realeza pero su padre tenía otros planes para ella. Su hermana mayor llamada artemisa era una de las gorianas más poderosas su energon era veneno para su propia familia como también para planetas, a ella le gusta mandar y apoderarse de todo ,detestaba a su hermana menor no solo por ser la goriana más hermosa sino también por ser la más consentida por su padre. **

**Ella y sus hermanos planeaban algo contra su padre para quedarse con el poder absoluto del reino .Athena dormía cuando escucho algo y corrió donde su padre y vi a sus 9 hermanos con sus espadas apuñalando a la chispa de su padre, ella solo miro y luego se fue a si habitación donde se encerró ,los hermanos la mantuvieron encerrada a athena por millones de años , ella ya era todo una señorita y ya podía ver la realidad de su reino como era todos los seres eran esclavizados y solo gorianas de sangre noble eran los dueños de vidas humanas como también de otros seres ,athena al ver eso se enojo y junto a todos los fieles a su madre y preparo una lucha pero sus hermanos eran fuertes y ella aun sabia usar un poco de sus poderes.**

**Con el tiempo que pasaba ella aprendió más cosas ,como usar sus poderes, como también luchar con armas y a manos era muy buena .Al verse siempre a un espejo veía su belleza ,ella no le gustaba ver su hermoso aspecto y sus de ojos azules fuertes , su cabello llegaba al suelo, ella media casi 2 metros ,era una mujer derecha y elegante hermosa pero lo que más amaba ella era su hermosa rosa azul, esa rosa comenzó a crecer en gondor desde que ella comenzó a crecer cuando ella nadie y donde ella duerma o viva las rosas crecen.**

**Los días pasaban y athena tenía que escapar del palacio pero no como así que ella se acerco a la puerta y grito como si alguien la estuviese violando los guardias fueron a socorrerla y ella los golpeo y los dejo inconsciente ,ella escapo lejos donde había juntado a sus seguidores para empezar la guerra por la paz y la libertad ,athena casi lucho por millones de años y ella se mantuvo en su promesa en encerrar a sus hermanos y ser reina porque quería una mundo mejor para todo ser vivo que existiera pero ella nunca pudo conocer el amor porque por las ninfas les contaron cuando ella fue en búsqueda de verdades su esposo no había nació ,y eso a athena le puso triste nunca iba a conocer el amor verdadero pero ella no prefería eso y comenzó de nuevo en la lucho a pesar de todo problema ella lo destruyo a cada hermano que eran transformadores los mato y alas gorianas las tuvo que encerrar porque eran importante en el equilibrio de la vida.**

**Athena tenía que enfrentarse a una ponente muy fuerte a artemisa su hermana mayor ,la lucha comenzó athena uso su báculo en la lucha ,y Artemisa su arco su lucha fue dura athena salió muy lastimada que sangraba por a boca como también por la herida que le ocasiono su hermana pero logro encerrar con su sangre a su hermana, athena había agotado toda la fuerza de su alma y eso no se remediaba tan fácilmente y además artemisa la lastimo mucho antes que la reina athena muera de dejo todo a su sirvienta a quien enseño todo llamada serenity ella se encargo de todo desde de su muerte con su reina siempre recordando sus últimas palabras junto a su hija diva y su esposo vector prime eran felices y ella espera un hijo que aun no se sabe si es goriana o goriano ella estaba feliz por su nuevo bebe como también su hija mayor y su esposo era una familia feliz.**

**Pasaron los años y la neo reina tuvo problemas con los planetas de humanos que habitaban ellos estaban celosos por el gran poder de las gorianas ellas eran de gran poder y fuerza también de gran belleza , los humanos querían los corazones o núcleos del planetas ,ellos los deseaban.**

Serenity fue al tribunal de los ministros vio que todos los plantas estaba ahí y tenía 5 seres por cada 1 planeta y los planetas eran billones para ver si tenía algún arreglo este problema y por lo que vi al entrar no le gusto nada entonces ella se sentó en tu estrado y comenzó hablar.

Serenity: señores no se qué pasa acá pero sé que ustedes quieren el poder de su planeta pero eso no es posible ustedes no puede crear y llevar el peso de su propio planeta aunque veo que aun así quieren obtener –

1 humano ministro anciano: por moleños hemos sido la raza más débil y por lo que la historia dice la gran emperatriz fermian nos creo para que nosotros trabajemos como también les demos nuestra sangre cosa que cuando ustedes las gorianas enloqueces por eso no es así serenity – serenity lo vio con una rencor y ella camino desde el estrado al trono y solo se sentó y las sirvientas ordenaban el velo que llevaba encima de ella , cuando ella se lo saco mostro su belleza y los ojos de ella estaban rojos cosa que eso les dio miedo a todos los seres.

Serenity: nosotros los creamos a ustedes porque su sangre nos hace que nosotras sus guardianas estemos despiertas para no caer en el sueño eterno cosa que si caemos ustedes estarían en varios líos – la multitud se vio entre así y hablaban entre ellos, y comenzaron a reclamar.

Otro ministró humano – no reina serenity estamos cansados que todos ustedes decidan nuestras vidas y si no entrega lo que le pedimos le declaremos la guerra-serenity casi se levanta de golpe otra guerra estaban locos pensaba ella, ella vio a su hermosa hija diva .Su hija solo la vio y bajo la cabeza con símbolo de respeto que ella aceptaría cualquier cosa .Entonces la reina hablo

serenity: espero que ustedes no se equivoquen seres vivos yo prometí a la gran athena la paz antes que ella se sacrificara por salvarnos a todos y matar a toda su familia para que ustedes seres vivientes de todas las razas tengan libertad y paz pero por lo que veo no aprecian nada de lo que la gran reina les dio –serenity entristecida con sus manos saco con sus manos de su pecho una luz donde había muchas esferas muy pequeñas y ella les dejo salir cosa que le causo un agotamientos ,ella al terminar ese proceso que todos casi con boca abierta estaban y sorprendido por el poder ese serenity cayó al suelo ,su hija corría donde su madre –diva- corran a traer al médico es una orden- las sirvientas corrieron en la búsqueda del médico .

Pasaron las horas y el médico termino de revisar a la reina, el rey y la princesa esperaron afuera de la habitación, cuando salió el médico solo llevaba una cara triste el rey solo corrió donde su esposa donde en la cama estaba postrada con la piel muy blanca y pálida ,el rey no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar y a desesperarse , el médico entro – la reina tiene que dar luz antes que su hijo muera junto con ella-el rey solo quedo callado y diva entro y negó con la cabeza y gritando a su padre –no padre impide que se muera mi madre habla con los humanos has que cambien de opinión o yo misma los destruyo –mostrando en sus manos un gran esplendor de color rojo y enojada ,el rey solo estaba hay parado en shock ,diva vio al médico –has que la madre y mi hermana viva –sus ojos eran rojos y el médico le dio miedo y comenzó el parto.

Serenity no podía más el parto era muy duro no tenía fuerzas para dar luz entonces en dar el último empujo ella solo cerró los ojos y se desmayo, diva vio a la beba que era una goriana se acerco a su hermana y la levanto y la abrazo vio a una sirvienta humana y le dio a su hermana – llévala a mi habitación nadie tiene que sabe que la beba nació , por ahora mi madre se tiene que recuperar has entendió humana si abres la boca me comeré tu alma –la sirvienta de pelo rojo y ojos de color verde se llevo a la beba a la habitación de la princesa y ella al dejarla tenía una lástima pero cerró la puerta con llave y fue a ver a la reina para atenderla.

La reina estaba durmiendo y descansando, al despertar sintió que su bebe no estaba y comenzó a gritar como una loca, las sirvientas fueron a socorrerla y la reina levanto a una agarrándola del cuello con una mano la levanto y las otras sirvientas tenían miedo y comenzaron a pedir piedad

Serenity: donde esta mi hija –dijo casi ahorcando a la sirvienta pero antes que ella la mate ,se desmayo y cayo las sirvienta la acostaron en la cama , mientras el rey vector estaba intentando arreglar el conflicto político pero los humanos ya tenía lo que más querían .Diva estaba muy enojada y eso no les gustaba al pueblo de gondor , diva fue a ver a su hermana y la llevo a la habitación de su madre donde ella la puso en la cama junto a su madre ,serenity la vio y sonrió a pesar que ella no tenía fuerzas la agarro y la beso en la frente ,vio el rostro de su hija ,la misma reina sabía que estaba muriendo ya que su corazón estaba agotado porque no podía equilibrar los planetas y ella dejo que cualquier planeta crezca y se cree sola ya las gorianas solo podían tener poder en los planetas que ellas crearon y son guardianas .

Serenity solo cerró los ojos y sonriendo murió, diva al ver esto enloqueció –diva –madre no por favor yo te necesito madre despierta – gritando – diva solo lloraba por su madre entonces de repente llega el rey y ve a su esposa muerta y activa su holograma y corre hacia ella , y grita –no por favor mi amor no – diva lo ve con tristeza y se acerca donde su padre y lo abraza los dos se quedan llorando ,pero diva se separa y ve a su hermana y enojada grita-ella es la culpable de la muerte de mi madre , ella y esos malditos seres –con odio lo gritaba y con los ojos rojos, vector corrió hacia la beba antes que diva la apuñale con su daga ,vector prime corrió con su hija en brazos mientras diva desesperada llamo a sus guardianas y a su fiel amiga karolina –diva- llama a todos vamos a destruir y matar a todos los que mataron a mi madre –las gorianas sonreían pero algunas no les gustaba la idea de conquistar sin el permiso de la reina –diva-todos las gorianas que no obedezcan mis órdenes mátenlas y también a su familia-diva decía riendo ,las guardianas obedecieron al rey y comenzaron a matar a todos quienes no obedecieran a diva fue una masacre pero gorianas defendían sus posiciones y a sus familiares , una de las los generales llamada rubí era una de las importantes generales de la realeza ,ella corría atreves de los pasillos del su casa buscando a su hijos y a su esposo ,cuando los encontró –rubí- nos vamos ya –gritando estaba desesperada, el esposo se levanto y tomo al bebe –esposo-que paso cariño ?-con miedo en sus ojos ,rubí llamo gritando a su hija luna ,ella vino corriendo y con energon en sus manos y ropa ,su padre al ver eso comenzó a llamar a sus sirvientes –luna- madre diva está loca acaba de matar al gobernador de gondor que haremos madre ¿? – su madre vio a su bebe y lo abrazo con amor –rubí-hay orión espero que puedas vivir en paz algún día hijo mío –rubí estaba abrazando a su hijo cuando vio en la televisión de su casa a diva hablando a todo el planeta gondor.

Diva estaba con un vestido rojo y negro muy largo y con la mismísima corona de su madre en su cabeza

"queridos ciudadanos la neo reina ah muerto" decía diva con los ojos llorosos

Rubí al ver eso se puso triste y con miedo, abrazo a su hijo más para protegerlo mientras veía la televisión y diva seguía hablando

"sé que algunos son fieles a un a la promesa que hicimos a ala gran reina athena pero ahora yo soy la reina y voy a cambiar las cosas aquí primero de todo vamos a matar a los seres que hicieron sufrir a mi madre y la mataron, ellos van a sufrir hasta que sus almas pidan piedad porque ahora yo diva voy a gobernar a gondor para siempre" gritando, toda la multitud gritaba el nombre de su nueva reina.

Las gorianas que eran importantes en gondor tenían miedo en la locura de su reina, cuando llego diva en el tribunal, las gorianas sacaron sus espadas

"diva no puedes hacer eso son muchas vidas por favor no hagas esto "decía una de las gorianas, diva se sentó en el trono de su madre y sonreía

"por favor esas vidas son mías yo soy la reina, la dueña de todo" riendo, las gorianas solo se vieron entre ellas.

"diva vos no eres la reina verdadera solo fuiste bendecida por la gran reina no hagas esto eres una goriana de luz no de oscuridad" decía la misma goriana que hablo antes.

Diva solo se enfureció y mostro sus ojos de color café en color rojos con furia, esto les dio miedo a las gorianas ,diva se paro y con su vestido largo se saco los zapatos y saco una espada donde puso su sangre en la punta y la clavo en el pecho de la goriana que hablaba mucho ,las otras gorianas se defendieron pero diva era rápida y fuerte y las derribo de un solo golpe las mato ,como también a sus planetas que eran guardianas , era una caos en cada planeta que diva había destruido ,los seres morían la venganza de diva era grande .

Rubí estaba luchando contra el ejercito de diva que era fuerte junto a su hija luna su esposo tenia al bebe mientras intentaban llegar a los pilares para irse a cybertron donde hay aun no estaba los ejércitos de diva.

Vector prime estaba que se escondía su hija recién nacida de su hermana menor porque temía que Diva la mate por sus celos y la muerte de su madre, el corrió hasta la estación donde muchas gorianas evacuaban al planeta, el no sabía qué hacer con su hija entonces vio a la sirvienta humana que ayudo en el parto

"tu humana llévate a mi hija lejos de este planeta críala como fuera tuya" dijo vector entregando a su beba en los brazos de la humana, la vio por última vez y corrió para luchar contra su hija, junto a los demás transformadores y gorianas.

La humana trapo a la princesa y corrió hacia donde evacuaban a todos los humanos pero antes que ella llegue a la nave, un transformador con ojos rojos destrozo la nave donde muchas humanas iban a ser evacuadas, una goriana lucho contra ese transformador, y la goriana grito "huyan" los humanos corrían pero muchos era devorados por los perros de las gorianas que servían a Diva ,la humana a quien tenía a la princesa corría con todas su fuerzas , encontró una nave donde solo tenía q comandarla , subió a la nave cuando despegaba y veía por la ventanilla vio que el planeta gondor estaba oscureciendo no pude ver al planeta de esa manera que comenzó a llorar vio que la bebe tenía hambre y la alimento con su pecho para que no tuviera hambre "tú serás esa beba que perdí en la guerra , te llamaras Azul igual al color de tus ojos, te voy amar siempre hija mía " dijo la humana llorando viendo a la beba.

Rubí estaba corriendo junto a todas sus sirvientas y su familia a las naves de evacuación , justo cuando iban a llegar un ejército de diva estaba luchando contra gorianas y transformadores ,rubí y luna sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar , el esposo de rubí golpeaba a los transformadores , rubí vio a diva asesinando a muchas gorianas comiéndose sus corazón .

"diva lucha conmigo" gritando rubí, ella saco su espada y choco con su espada con la espada de diva, las 2 luchaban muy violentamente, luna agarro a orión su hermano pequeño y corrió donde la nave, el esposo de diva luchaba pero fue herido con gravedad por una goriana de ojos rojos

"buenas noches Rogelio" dijo la goriana de cabello verde y ojos rojos.

"tu caerás junto a tu reina" dijo Rogelio antes de caer

Rubí luchaba contra diva a pesar que estaba muy lastimada, rubí cayó junto a su esposo, los 2 se vieron y se besaron antes que diva con su espada apuñale a rubí en su corazón, Rogelio grito al ver a su esposa que estaba desangrando , el con todas sus últimas fuerzas intento matar a diva pero ella lo esquiva y con sus manos agarra su chispa y lo destruye, luna vio a sus padres muertos y llorando se llevo a su hermanito lejos a una nave donde lo iba a llevar a un lugar sin peligro.

"donde va esta nave responde soldado" dijo luna –el soldado se inclino y con los ojos pegados en el suelo le responde

"A cybertron donde primus va cuidar a todos los transformadores y mantenerlos a salvo"

Luna solo ve a su hermanito y lo abraza muy fuerte

"ahí Orión hermanito espero que puedas ser feliz, nuestra mama eso es lo que más ha querido yo debo quedarme tengo que defender los seres humanos y ayudar a todos" dijo luna con orión en sus brazos, orión estaba llorando por hambre, luna tenía toda la cara llena de lagrimas y le dio a orión a una femme que era sirviente de la realeza

"yo lo cuidare mi señora le doy mi palabra se que ustedes no confían en nosotras las effems pero yo cuando llegue a cybertron le daré el bebe a una criadora para que lo cuide y eduque le doy mi palabra mi señora" dijo la femme

Luna solo la vio con un rencor en los ojos pero no tuvo otra opción que darle el bebe al pero antes lo abrazo y lo beso .la femme lo cargo, vio por última vez a luna mientras la nave despegaba rumbo a cybertron junto a muchos evacuados de la guerra la mayoría eran bebes y espumantes.

Luna veía a la nave volar hacia el espacio ella solo lloro pero aun así se sentía feliz por su hermanito pequeño orión pax

"que te cuide y te bendiga athena hermano" dijo derramando lagrimas por sus ojos.

espero que les guste y no olviden comentar, perdon por mis fallas de ortografías

Erii


End file.
